1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for processing a graphic picture, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing a graphic picture to output a graphic picture including a subtitle, a menu, or the like, in a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image technology has become widely available with the development of digital technology. The 3D image technology involves expressing a more realistic image which may be done by assigning information about a depth to a 2D image. The 3D image technology is applicable in various fields, such as communication fields, computer game fields, medical fields, broadcasting fields, and the like. The 3D image technology provides a sense of reality to a user so that he or she seems to be looking at an image in real life.
Because a person's eyes are spaced apart from each other by a distance in a horizontal direction, a 2D image viewed by a left eye and a right eye differs. This difference is referred to as a binocular parallax. The brain combines the different 2D images to generate a 3D image that has a perspective and an apparent presence. Examples of a method of generating a 3D image using binocular parallax include a method of wearing glasses and a method of using an apparatus including a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or parallax illumination.